1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to Assisted Global Positioning System (AGPS) data management, and particularly to a mobile station having AGPS data management and an AGPS data management process in a mobile station.
2. Related Art
Assisted GPS (AGPS) is commonly used to enhance the startup performance (i.e., Time to First Fix (TTFF)) of GPS receivers, such as, e.g., cellular phones with GPS capabilities. AGPS typically uses an assistance server connected to a GPS receiver via a cellular network. The assistance server can approximately locate a GPS receiver by which base station the GPS receiver is connected to on a cellular network, and can make use of fragmentary signals, provide better knowledge of atmospheric conditions, and can supply orbital data based on the location of a base station to which the GPS receiver is connected. AGPS data may be delivered to the GPS receiver via the cellular network. Based on the received AGPS data, the GPS receiver may start without complete GPS data from the GPS satellites. However, GPS receivers are not properly configured to efficiently manage AGPS data received from the assistance server.